


Seeing Green

by Hopus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kiibo is a dog bc I said so, Miu is Miu so you’ve been warned, No one can see color, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, This is gonna get gay I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopus/pseuds/Hopus
Summary: Having colour removed from everyone’s sight genetically Enoshima Junko had created a brand new despair to plunge the world into. The Killer Kumas rampage throughout Japan, eliminating human life as they go. Iruma Miu had found a living in such a world and begins to see color for the first time all thanks to one girl.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Iruma Miu, the world left behind a golden brain. The ultimate inventor herself. She discovers something more than a bite to eat.

Things that people never thought would come with the end of the world as they knew it; certainly not losing the ability to see colour. The tragedy had people of importance working to make life as shit as possible. Truly they did find a way. The generations to come wouldn’t have the capabilities to view the world in colour. That was the true despair that had befallen humanity for the Ultimate Hope had something quite sinister in store for the nation. Possessing all ultimate abilities was beneficial to the plot. A world where despair reigned supreme? A world that knows no hope. That is what Junko Enoshima strived to create, knowing of her inevitable fate. That didn’t falter her scheme in the slightest, only adding to the euphoria that evil gifted. 

Monochrome shades behold themselves to 6/12 vision, white filing in through the crevices of boarded-up windows to a small living space in a former auto shop repair garage with warmth. The poor girl had fallen asleep at her work table  again . Various parts of machinery we’re scattered about the workspace. As she lift her head, groggy and completely exhausted. Nuts and bolts had the pleasure of sticking themselves to her left cheek, kindly leaving indents on skin.

Various bone cracks echoed through the vacancy of the garage, bouncing off the metal of grounded vehicles. Then followed a groan and chain of profanities from Iruma Miu’s mouth. She look briefly at what was in front of her, recalling little until full. Earlier yesterday she had ventured outside of her lair and scrounged up whatever she could in the garbage, along with dinner from a cleaned out grocery store. She was surprised that she could even find a meal with the state that the nation was in. Last night she feasted like a queen it wasn’t the usual hunting of whatever unlucky animal dared cross her path.

She scratched at her head with trimmed nails again on the subject of the contraption sitting there. It then coming back to her that it was supposed to be a gun of sorts. Something to scatter the electromagnetic fields of killer kumas and almost every electronic within one hundred meters. Being gifted with the golden brain and title of the ultimate inventor had it’s pros and cons. Pros being the genius pieces she can come up with. Cons, not being very healthy physically or mentally. Work consumed seventy six percent of her time, which meant missing meals, sleep schedule being fucked up, etc.

Frost biting cold sound on her leg, which immediately snapped the inventor out of her thoughts. Only to reveal it was her robotic companion or canine dyed in a prism of metallic hues.

_“Fuckin’!— Keebs! I’ve told ya multiple times to not scare the shit outta me first thing in the damn morning!”_

K9-B0’s ears lower with a whirring sound, corresponding to his automatic emotion tracker. Then perk back up in a realization and an urge to correct his creator.

_ “Actually, Iruma, it’s approximately post meridian at the moment, if my inner clock is correct of course.” _

Came a computed voice from the built-in speaker that had resided on his collar. Though, his mouth hang open when it sounded to create the illusion of speaking. Iruma was truly a genius, mixing AI and parts from a Killer Kuma to create K9-B0 an entirely sentient robot dog. It was like child’s play as if the rules of robotics were engrained into her brain from birth.

In response to K9-B0 came a roll of Miu’s eyes.

_ “I didn’t ask for a smart ass remark from you.” _

Now that she was on her feet she could freshen up some. She headed to her restroom, well the room that she deemed was the restroom. With muscle memory Miu turned the valve that released the water, splashing some on her face. Then looking in the mirror, greeted by her exhausted but gorgeous face. Despite her situation she was awfully narcissistic when it came to looks, believing wholeheartedly that she’s in the one percent of beautiful people still on the earth.

She didn’t leave the water running for no more than thirty seconds, sure it came from collected rainfall but it was crucial she save as much as she could especially if the sky decided to suddenly stop pissing. There was always a ‘what-if’ Miu considered. Can’t blame her for being overtly paranoid with all that had happened. Sometimes when she would look at her reflection curious thoughts would overtake her mind, such as: what colour was her hair, or were her eyes a pretty colour? A hint of sadness and desperation peak in her pupils, tearing away so more of those questions didn’t surface.

Instead Miu would focus on preparing herself to go out, it wasn’t anything like a night on the town. It was more like hide for your life depends on it. Because it does especially when murderous robotic teddy bears are trying to turn you into fuckin’ mince meat. Loading up essentials for her trip on a raggedy utility belt. Enhanced pocket knife, the prototype scatter gun, and bandages. And on her back a crossbow she had scavenged, Miu had spent countless nights whittling extra arrows to use. Finally she threw on her trusty shawl, the best part about it. Due to some type of tech, again having stolen it from busted bears, she was successful in strategically cloaking herself from the detectors of Killer Kumas. A shit fest of a day that was, if she was an idiot Miu Iruma would’ve been no more.

All set to hit the road, she looked to K9 padding his steps over to her.

_ “Ready to rock keebs? I’m fuckin’  starving !” _

Ears perk up in the slightest bit of course he had to offer his words of wisdom.

_ “Do use caution when traveling! Even if you are camouflaged it is still dangerous.” _

With a roll of her eyes, she flailed her hand dismissively. Then placing them to her hips in a sassy ‘don’t give a fuck’ stance.

_ “I’ll be fine, god didn’t gift an archangel this fuckin’ beautiful with a gigantic brain for nothin’ Aha-haha!” _

Iruma spit while she spoke, laugh echoing throughout the establishment. Cuing for K9-B0 to avoid the flecks of her saliva by side stepping. He sensed today wasn’t going to be a normal trip outside of the lab.

Over her whole spiel, it was finally time to leave, Miu liked to waste time on purpose before she knew it, it would be dark so she had to ‘haul ass’ as she would put it in words. The steel door exhaust various clicks as the wheel resembling a ships helm is spun.

The wastelandish environment is revealed. It looked like a post apocalyptic city. The air weigh heavy with silence. Steel enforced boots on asphalt sound only to her and K9-B0. Miu spots a cluster of Kuma. Knowing these streets like the back of her hand she hurries across, using the alleys to travel. Reaching the center city and the only intact grocery store, she enters through a hole in the back, most likely made by her.

Inside there were shelves scattered, like a tornado hit it. Surprisingly there were non-perishables left but took a scavenger hunt to find. Miu loaded them up into her handy satchel. Most everything that goes in there would be useful to her. Iruma didn’t waste time with useless things. Only the best for herself and her ‘me, myself, and I attitude. For someone who didn’t have many options her ego was ginormous. 

In the background K9-B0 sniff around, his sensors working to find anything salvageable for his creator. That was only what Miu communicated to him, wiring him with man’s best friend AI. They supported each other in these trying times. They were all that they had so there wasn’t any other choice. At least neither of them had a choice it being a ‘dog eat dog’ world. K9-B0’s ears stand up quickly as his audio-movement sensors pick something up. Racing for Iruma his silicon paw pads don’t make a sound. He finds her searching a pile of garbage. That he knew right off the bat but that wasn’t of importance, he told himself.   


_ “I sense that we are not alone. Use extreme caution until we can determine if the perpetrator is friend or foe.” _  


His voice was lowered to a whisper as to not alert whatever was creeping in the shadows. 

_“It’s probably just a damn rat or animal or some shit, keebs. When is it ever something worth while?”_ _  
_

Iruma spat mimicking the volume of her companions voice. She search her satchel for her newborn invention, you could never be too sure with murderous teddy bears. Rounding corners with skill she move quietly about the premises. Thank God she picked somewhere she knew by heart. Back by the Deli area sounded footsteps. That . . . was odd. They didn’t sound animalistic. She thought maybe she should listen to K9-B0 more often. Moving towards the noise would be stupid but something compelled her to move forward. Unlike the bots her footsteps were not padded and she cursed to herself mentally with each one. The thudding of her heart in her ears didn’t help either, making it nearly impossible to focus on their surroundings. Energy gun was locked and loaded, and her arms stiff and wobbly out in front of her. Thoughts of her final moments course through her synapses. It had been years since she had seen another human what would transpire if it was? 

White light bled into the building from the man-made hole and she got a glimpse of movement exiting through and out into midday. She bounded into a sprint, cloak acting as a sail and K9-B0 trailing close behind her. She had forgotten all about her food venture and decided to run after this mystery figure. Which she noted looked like a hunchback or some shit that wasn’t too human-like. Baseball sliding through the cinder block remains didn’t tickle but that didn’t stop her. Tracking a few meters behind the figure she put some self taught parkour to the test, taking shortcuts on stairways and over fences. Whoever or whatever this was was physically adept for this lifestyle. 

She caught herself stuck at a railing of an old school, second floor to be exact. As what she was chasing darted for what used to be a subway tunnel. Squinting, and not having the best vision, she made something out. Something that would bug her for days to come. The figures hood had blown off with the intensity of their velocity to reveal a shuriken-style bow and the damnedest thing. It was in _colour._   
  
Her own hood had blown off in the process as well, leaving unkempt locks to blow about with the wind. She had a starry eyed look to her countenance, she would call it stupid if she could see it. Eyes unable to peel away from the tunnels the figure had fled to. That is until she gotten a nudge from the canine. Turning her attention to her companion. Offering a reassuring pat to his head.

_“It was nothin’ Keebs. Let’s just go back and eat. That reminds me what did ya find anyhow?”_

She answered her own question by pressing a button on his collar, whirring commencing and a secret hatch on his chest opening up on command. Inside she pulled out two cans, both of which being _Green_ olives. Her eyes widened at the sight of colour once more. The green was soothing to her pupils almost feeling like safe haven, a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hope here! This is my first story! I was really compelled to write my own fic of this ship. I hold it near and dear to my heart and felt there needed to be more of it! Feedback and constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
